Fleximure
Soiled Bleeding Crystallization |weaknesses = Blaze |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Fleximure is an imp-like Bypaldian notable for its ebony-black skin and the many orange-brown, crystalline structures on its back. It can stretch its limbs incredibly far, and it can spew malodorous crystals at foes, rendering them immobile and limiting their ability to recover health. Physiology Fleximure resembles an imp in structure, being small, bony, and hideous, with pointed ears, two long, goat-like horns, a "beard" made of multiple spikes, and a draconic face. Its body is primarily ebony-black, with orange, ring-like markings appearing on its hands, feet, and tail and two amber, line-like markings appearing on its head. On its hands and feet are long, milky-white, knife-like claws, and on its back are various orange-brown, crystalline spikes. The spiky "beard" and horns are orange-brown, and its eyes are pale yellow. It is around the same height as a male hunter. Ecology Fleximure is an omnivore, subsisting on herbs, berries, mushrooms, moss, lichen, tree bark, insects, rodents, birds, amphibians, small reptiles, and smaller and/or weaker monsters, such as Aptonoth, Kestodon, Mernos, Mosswine, Vespoid, and the occasional Great Jagras, Kulu-ya-Ku, Yulongup, and Pukei-Pukei. Its favourite dish in particular is natural rubber derived from specific trees found within the Ancient Forest, and it gains this rubber by slicing grooves into the trees' trunks with its long, knife-like claws and peeling the bark away, allowing it to drink up the rubber without causing permanent damage to the trees. This frequent consumption of rubber has led to its teeth and claws becoming stained milky-white, and this rubber mixes with specialized fluids found within its body to form malodorous crystals that form on its back and can be used as a weapon against its enemies, and their stench is the result of fetid products like sulphur, ketones, ammonia, alkenes, esters, and nitrogen already being present in the rubber. It also has the ability to stretch its limbs to surprising lengths, allowing it to strike at foes from a distance, and this ability is thanks to it having a combination of stretchy, rubber-like skin and soft, multi-segmented bones that allow for intense stretching. The function of the spikes on its back is relatively unknown, but it is believed that they release excess heat and amplify the putrid smell it produces, warding off potential predators. It can also secrete the specialized fluids from its skin, and these can form smelly, crystalline gloves and boots that boost its physical attacks. It is a mid-level predator, being able to feed on weaker monsters like the aforementioned ones without much worry of serious injury, but is susceptible to being eaten by larger, stronger monsters, such as Anjanath, Rathian, Rathalos, Bazelgeuse, Deviljho, and Kushala Daora. It also has a notable weakness: its rubber-like body is vulnerable to cuts and heat, especially when outstretched. Behavior Fleximure is mischievous by nature, and likes to annoy both humans and other monsters by slapping them from afar with its stretchy limbs or spraying them with nauseating crystals before fleeing from their line of sight. It is mainly nocturnal, sleeping during the day and coming out to feed at night, but can sometimes be found foraging or hunting during the day. Abilities Fleximure can stretch its limbs to incredible proportions thanks to its soft, multi-segmented bones and rubbery skin, and its claws and fangs are sharp enough to induce Bleeding with a single scratch or bite, respectively. It can spew fetid crystals at enemies in order to immobilize them and prevent them from eating, and its body is resistant to blunt force and water. When enraged, its arms and legs become enveloped in malodorous crystals, increasing their deadliness. Habitat Fleximure is only found in the Ancient Forest. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 3,600 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 1,980 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,520 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 4,680 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: Normal Form * Head: 60 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 30 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 30 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Torso: 55 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 20 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Spikes: 35 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Limbs: 50 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 25 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Limbs (Stretched): 80 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 30 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 15 (Wind) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★ Attacks Scratch Fleximure stretches one of its arms out and scratches at the hunter in a straightforward fashion. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Bleeding. Kick Fleximure stretches one of its legs out and kicks at the hunter in a straightforward fashion. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Bleeding. Swipe Fleximure swipes at the hunter with one outstretched claw, then swipes at the hunter with the other claw, with the second swipe having greater reach. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Bleeding. Uppercut Fleximure does an uppercut with one of its claws, extending its arm as it does so. This attack deals medium-high damage, sends the hunter flying into the air, and inflicts Bleeding. Roundhouse Kick Fleximure does a roundhouse kick, extending one of its legs to strike the hunter as it does so. This attack deals medium-high damage and has a 50% chance of inflicting Bleeding. Flying Kick Fleximure jumps at the hunter, extending one of its legs to strike the hunter as it does so. This attack deals medium-high damage and has a 50% chance of inflicting Bleeding. Backward Jump Kick Fleximure jumps back, extending one of its legs to strike the hunter as it does so. This attack deals medium-high damage and has a 50% chance of inflicting Bleeding. Sliding Kick Fleximure does a sliding kick, extending one of its legs greatly as it slides towards the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage and has a 50% chance of inflicting Bleeding. Grab Fleximure stretches out its arms in a straightforward motion, attempting to grab the hunter. This attack deals low damage, and if it succeeds, it will drag the hunter towards it and repeatedly bite them, dealing low-medium damage with each bite and inflicting Bleeding onto them. If the hunter does not escape the grab in time, it will spew a ball of orange-brown crystals at them, dealing medium damage and inflicting Soiled and Crystallization. Ground Slam Fleximure stretches out its arms and slams the ground before it multiple times, shifting its body towards the hunter as it slams its arms. This attack deals medium-high damage, has tremor effects, and has a 50% chance of inflicting Bleeding. Malodorous Crystal Ball Fleximure takes a breath in, then spits a ball of orange-brown crystals at the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Soiled and Crystallization. Malodorous Crystal Breath Fleximure takes a breath in, then spews a stream of orange-brown crystals in a sweeping motion. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Soiled and Crystallization. This attack has more wind-up than the Malodorous Crystal Ball attack, but has a greater area of effect. Malodorous Crystal Gloves When enraged, Fleximure envelops its hands and feet in brown-orange crystals, enabling it to inflict Soiled and Crystallization with its physical attacks, but in return, it cannot inflict Bleeding, due to the sharp claws becoming completely covered in blunt objects. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-xqdydt9_4&t=139s Weapons Great Sword Hevearl --> Heveace Long Sword Caoutchopper --> Caoutchamp Sword and Shield Ehleraker --> Ehleravager Dual Blades Danloslicers --> Danloslashers Hammer Rubbrawn --> Rubbrawler Hunting Horn Colloidrum --> Colloidestroyer Lance Isoprong --> Isopredator Gunlance Elasticannon --> Elasticlasher Switch Axe Latexterminator --> Latexecutioner Charge Blade Gomincer --> Gomauler Insect Glaive Landolasher --> Landoliege Light Bowgun Palaquisitor --> Palaqueen Heavy Bowgun Heuderaser --> Heuderadicator Bow Euphorbow --> Euphorbaron Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 100-610 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +15 * Thunder +15 * Ice 0 * Dragon -15 * Earth 0 * Wind 0 Skills: Weapon Handling, Antiseptic, Negate Crystallization Defense Down (M) High-Rank Defense: 275-620 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +15 * Thunder +15 * Ice 0 * Dragon -15 * Earth 0 * Wind 0 Skills: Weapon Handling, Antiseptic, Negate Crystallization Defense Down (M) G-Rank Defense: 430-685 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +15 * Thunder +15 * Ice 0 * Dragon -15 * Earth 0 * Wind 0 Skills: Weapon Handling, Antiseptic, Negate Crystallization Defense Down (M) Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 50-380 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +20 * Thunder +20 * Ice +5 * Dragon -10 * Earth +5 * Wind +5 Skills: Weapon Handling, Antiseptic, Negate Crystallization Defense Down (M) High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +20 * Thunder +20 * Ice +5 * Dragon -10 * Earth +5 * Wind +5 Skills: Weapon Handling, Antiseptic, Negate Crystallization Defense Down (M) G-Rank Defense: 230-445 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +20 * Thunder +20 * Ice +5 * Dragon -10 * Earth +5 * Wind +5 Skills: Weapon Handling, Antiseptic, Negate Crystallization Defense Down (M) Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Head- The horns will break off. Torso- The back spikes will break off. Limbs x4- The claws will break off. Trivia * Fleximure's name is meant to convey its ability to stretch its limbs to incredible lengths. * When fatigued, Fleximure will fail to spit crystals at hunters, and it may fall over after using some of its physical attacks. It can recover stamina by feeding on herbs, berries, insects, or carrion. * Breaking Fleximure's limbs will reduce their attack power. * Due to how lethal the Crystallization ailment can be, with or without the Soiled ailment added in, Fleximure is limited to High-Rank and G-Rank quests. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bypaldian